


re-fresh

by MaresThird



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird
Summary: Tobin and Christen spend some time together before going back to the grind. Both are struggling a bit with all that's happened in the eight months.





	re-fresh

.

“Baby, come on inside, you’ll catch cold,” Christen calls to Tobin who is still standing outside of their suite, leaning against the railing looking out at the dark ocean and starry sky. The wind has picked up and Christen went in due to the stiff breeze ten minutes ago with Tobin telling her she’d be right in. When Tobin doesn’t respond, Christen believes it’s due to the crashing waves and she didn’t hear her. She pads barefoot across the cement patio, coming up beside her and placing a hand on the small of Tobin’s back. 

“Honey?” she questions, tilting her head to see Tobin’s face under her hat. 

“Hey,” Tobin glances at her, Christen noticing the wetness on her cheeks. 

Christen presses her body against Tobin’s side, sliding her hand around her waist. She doesn’t say anything as Tobin sniffles beside her. She knows her girlfriend is still processing the events of the last two months. The camp before they left for the World Cup, each match and the drama unfolding and the pressure they did their best to not feel. Each match, first the group stage, then the round of sixteen, the quarters, the semis and finally the match for it all. 

Tobin held herself together through it all, being a rock for Christen who struggled through it. She was reeling herself, the emotion always just under the surface of losing her Mom in January. Grief had a weird way of showing up in the strangest of places. An ice bath. On the bus. Movie night. Tobin held her and comforted and calmed her as only she could. She had been there. She saw it all. She was in the room when her Mom took her last breath. Tobin got her through it. Those days that followed her Mom’s death, Tobin was in the periphery, never clinging to her, but on the sidelines, always doing something that none of the Press family considered needing to be done. The dishes, vacuuming, cleaning the windows. Giving Christen space to grieve with her Dad and sisters. Yet being at her side when she could tell Christen needed her. 

“She loved you very much,” Christen finally speaks, knowing Tobin had set aside her own grief for quite some time, often speaking with Megan or Ashlyn. She shared it with her as well, yet remained controlled, almost stoic, not breaking down. Christen knew the two had a special bond, knowing each other just as long as Christen knew Tobin herself. 

Tobin tilts her head and rests it on Christen’s shoulder, sighing heavily. “So much has happened,” she says, “the highs and lows.” 

“Um hum,” Christen acknowledges, knowing what she means. Tobin is talking in years. Her back injury that was misdiagnosed. Her ankle surgery. The months without a soccer ball at her feet. How she struggled through it. Christen was so proud of how Tobin handled it all. 

Christen herself thinks back, remembering her unhappiness in Chicago, the trade debacle, going to Sweden. How supportive Tobin was through it all, encouraging her to do what she needed for herself. How they would make it work. And they did make it work. It wasn’t easy, they bickered more than a few times about time zones, missed calls and visits that never materialized. But they believed in each other and got through it. 

“Come on,” Christen gives her a squeeze, “I can feel you shaking, let’s go to bed.” 

Tobin nods, “Yeah,” she says, linking their hands together, giving her a true smile. 

Sleep comes easy because they’re both still exhausted from the last week. The match. The celebrations, the flying, the parade, the ESPYs, to say nothing about all of the drinking. Christen had some champagne, not needing to get overindulge, she’s given that part of herself away. She doesn’t drink as much these days, opting not to alter her perception. She realized while she was in Chicago that she was drinking more often to escape her unhappiness and that scared her. She doesn’t mind at all if Tobin does, she wants her to have fun. She does try to slow her down when she doesn’t realize she’s gotten really drunk. 

Their morning is lazy, waking late, making love and showering together. They both dress in bathing suits, knowing a day in the sun is the game plan. Their suite has it’s own kitchen and they make breakfast together, sipping coffee as they cook and cut up fruit. Breakfast is eaten outside in the shade on the patio at the table. They eat quietly, enjoying the company and the view of the ocean. Tobin takes the plates in when they finish, claiming she’ll do the dishes later. They walk to the shore, letting the water lap at their toes, both taking deep breaths to inhale the sea air.

Tobin had been quiet for the most part, looking contemplative and giving Christen shy smiles as an apology. After a swim in the ocean, they returned to the patio, Christen grabbing her book and Tobin her journal. 

With the background noise of waves and sea gulls, Christen could hear the scratching of Tobin’s pen against the pages she filled. Christen eventually nodded off, content and feeling at peace, knowing Tobin was working through her feelings. 

Her growling stomach awakens Christen, sleepily opening her eyes and noticing the vacancy next to her. She squints as she peers at the shoreline, smiling as she sees Tobin on her surfboard riding a wave. She springs up and trots inside to grab Tobin’s camera, coming back out and zooming the lens to capture her image. 

She reasons Tobin must have just come out there after forty minutes pass with Christen taking a break from photo taking to grab an apple and quickly eats it. She heads in to prep their meal, playing some music while she creates a marinade for the shrimp and washes the vegetables. Tobin is the grillmaster between them with Christen’s confidence in lighting a grill still running a bit low. 

When she finishes the meal prep, she peeks out the large patio door, seeing Tobin paddling in towards shore. She returns to the kitchen, making her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, setting it on a tray with some grapes and an apple and drinks for the both of them. She retrieves the cheese cubes and some crackers for herself to munch on with a small bowl of almonds. 

She’s walking out on the patio as Tobin approaches, her body glistening with water. It takes Christen’s breath away as her eyes crawl over Tobin’s exposed skin. When she looks up, she’s met with Tobin grinning with amusement. 

“Little thirsty?” she drawls, arching an eyebrow. 

Christen licks her lips, boldly eying her girlfriend, then looking into those warm brown eyes, “Can’t get enough, babe,” 

Tobin takes two steps forward, her hands gripping the tray and leaning in to kiss her softly, “I could say the same thing,” she breathes. Christen smiles at her, shaking her head slightly, “I made you a sandwich,” she says quietly. 

“Thank you,” Tobin smiles, “let me take this for you,” she offers, taking the tray in her hands. 

“Good surf?” Christen inquires as they settle onto the large couch, Tobin the tray between them. Christen lounges on her side with the legs stretched out while Tobin sits crosslegged. 

“Yeah, it was,” she replies, “probably better at dawn though,” 

“Well, you were busy,” Christen smirks at her, moving her foot to rub against Tobin’s knee. 

Tobin grins closemouthed at her while she chews her sandwich, nodding as she uses her free hand to gently stroke Christen’s shin. 

“Feeling better?” Christen asks her seriously. 

“I think so,” Tobin shrugs, “I don’t know,” she confesses, “I’m still just so tired, you know? Like, part physically but even more mentally.” 

Christen nods, “I know what you mean,” she agrees, “I feel the same, it’s like, when you stop to think about it, it seems so monumental.” 

Tobin is nodding her head at her, “Exactly,” she says, reaching for a grape and popping it in her mouth, “it’s overwhelming, you know? We worked so hard for years and now it’s over, but it’s not. We have to refocus on the Olympics.” 

Christen sighs, rolling on her back, “Who knows what Jill wants to do now,” she murmurs, “will she bring in more new faces, bring back McCall or Casey? What’s Carli going to do? What’s Ali going to do?” 

Tobin eats the last of her sandwich, them mimics Christen’s position, lying down as well. “Yeah,” she sighs, her hand finding Christen’s, rubbing the top of it with her thumb, “if there’s one constant, it will always be change,” 

“I know,” Christen says softly, looking at her partner, “that’s why it’s so important to use this time to get our heads straight. Accept our accomplishments, heal the wounds we’ve accumulated and prepare to move forward.” 

Tobin holds her gaze, “I love you,” she says simply.   
“I love you, too,” Christen replies, “and thank you,” she says, seeing Tobin knit her eyebrows together, “I know you didn’t want to go to the ESPYs, but you did because I wanted to,” 

Tobin shrugs, “It was fine,” she says quietly, “if I really didn’t want to go I would have holed up in the hotel room,” 

“I know you were tired,” Christen persists, “and hungover still,” 

Tobin gives her a small smile, “At least I wasn’t puking like Rose,” 

“Well she’s a baby still,” Christen grins, “she doesn’t know how to power drink yet,” 

“It was nice of you to hold her hair,” Tobin grins, thinking back to the scene, “I didn’t think she could get any paler than she is,” 

“Be nice,” Christen chuckles, slapping Tobin’s arm lightly, then she rolls on her side, her hand beginning to massage Tobin’s outer thigh.

“I’ll be very nice if you keep doing that,” Tobin smirks as Christen’s hand creeps closer to her inner thigh. 

“Well, maybe you’d like to be very nice somewhere else?” Christen purrs, “Like, the bedroom?” 

The grin on Tobin’s face turns into a radiant smile, “I’d love to,” 

“Chris, you just turn this knob and the grill lights,” Tobin explains once again. 

“I know, I know,” Christen shakes her head, “but the whole idea of the propane tank possibly exploding terrifies me,” 

Tobin rolls her eyes and strides over to where Christen is seeking shelter near the patio door. She gives her a soft kiss, “Okay,” she says and shakes her head, smiling as she walks over to the grill. 

They’re almost done eating when Tobin looks at her, “Do you want to come out like Ash and Ali did?” 

Christen nearly drops her fork, fumbling with it for a moment, “Where did that come from?” 

Tobin shrugs and gets this uncertain look on her face and that’s when Christen realizes how heavy this is weighing on Tobin. “I mean,” she says hastily, “I’m happy with how things are right now,” Christen searches Tobin’s face, “are you?” 

“Yeah,” Tobin nods, “we just haven’t checked in about this in a while and I wasn’t sure if you were feeling differently about it.” 

Christen sets her fork down and laces her fingers together, elbows on the table. “I’m still of the same mind that it’s nobody’s business but our own,” she states. 

Tobin nods again, “Okay, me too,” she says, “I guess I just feel as if it’s going to come up soon, you know? Like someone is going to outright ask one of us if we’re together,” 

“Well, if that happens, my answer will be the same. It’s not their business.” Christen replies. “Is that how you would answer the question if it came up?” 

Tobin smiles at her, “Word for word, babe,” she says, “like I said, I just wanted to check in, see if anything changed. I don’t want us ever to not be on the same page,” 

Christen extends her hand across the table for Tobin to hold, “I love you for that,” 

Tobin gives her a toothy grin, “You could call it a re-focus.” Christen chuckles and shakes her head. “Or maybe a re-commitment?” Tobin continues. 

“Babe,” Christen releases Tobin’s hand and grabs her fork, pointing it at her, “You’re showing your re-dorkiness,” she chuckles. 

Tobin leans back in her chair, tilting her head and giving Christen a sultry look, “Maybe you’ll let me show you my re-studliness later,” 

“You’re being re-diculous!” Christen laughs and Tobin joins her. 

It’s their last day together and when Christen exits the patio after retrieving her phone, she finds Tobin sprawled on the cushioned couch, her muscular, tanned legs splayed, her Bodega hat on with a t-shirt covering her bikini top. She’s holding a smoothie in her hand, looking out at the ocean. 

Christen snaps a photo of her, loving how at peace she seems in the moment. 

She joins her on the couch and together they watch the sunset. They talk of the next few weeks, knowing they’ll see one another with National team commitments, the upcoming matches. They’ll have some stretches of being apart, but it won’t be too bad. When the sky fills with stars Christen slides onto Tobin, lifting her hat and replacing it backwards on Tobin’s head, their lips connecting, escalating into a deeper kiss. As the kiss intensifies, Christen sheds her shirt, feeling Tobin’s hands on her breasts. She unties her top, letting the fabric loosen and feels Tobin’s warm hands on her. She pulls Tobin forward, making her sit up, pulling her t-shirt off and clumsily getting her swimsuit top off as well. She’s so turned on right now, she needs Tobin, she has to have her. 

Tobin has other plans in mind, shimmying Christen’s bottom off, helping her let it reach the ground. Then caressing her in a way that makes Christen loose her train of thought. How this woman sets her on fire every single time they do this. Words are not spoken, only their hot breaths are heard. When Christen slides down on her knees in between Tobin’s legs, her strong hands roughly massaging her thighs, Tobin’s mind goes blank. 

Christen smirks at her, wordlessly reaching for her hat, pulling her hair back and placing the snapback backwards on her head before she dives in to lap at Tobin’s clit. Tobin doubts she’s ever seen anything hotter than that in her life. Her hands search to grip the fabric of the couch as her hips begin to jerk. Her toes are tingling and beginning to curl as Christen works industriously on her, two fingers steadily pumping in and out of her. 

Moans to begin to escape Tobin’s lips with each exhale, her breathing becoming sharp and her heartrate increasing. The wave of heat that begins in the pit of her belly spreads through out her as Christen takes her clit in her mouth, her teeth lightly scraping and pulling on it before sucking hard and swirling her tongue. 

Tobin’s voice gets louder as her moans become groans and once whispered words become rushed. “Oh, fuck, Chris,” she pants, “don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” she begs. Christen doesn’t stop. She begins to curl her fingers deep within Tobin, dragging them across the spot that sends Tobin’s shoulders into the couch and her back arched high as her hips move. When Christen begins to rake her fingers within her while still sucking on her clit, Tobin explodes, issuing a cry of passion as her legs shake and jerk. She crashes out with the sensation overtaking her, seeing stars even with her eyes clamped shut, streaks with meteors shooting across the blackness. She hears no noise for a moment, then slowly her loud mouth breathing comes back, followed by the waves crashing along the shoreline. 

“Jesus,” she mutters, wiping at her mouth, feeling a streak of drool on one side of her face. 

“No, it’s Christen,” her partner playfully teases, running her hands along the tops of Tobin’s thighs. Her legs are lifeless. 

“You’ll be the death of me, woman,” Tobin pants out. 

“What a way to go,” Christen slides next to her, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. “I love getting you off,” 

“We better hope nobody comes down the beach with a spotlight, because you’ll be carrying me inside,” Tobin breathes out, wiping at her forehead with her forearm, “I can’t feel my legs,” 

“You’ll live,” Christen chuckles as she glides her hand along Tobin’s slick abdomen. 

In the moonlight, Tobin finds Christen’s eyes, “We really are so blessed,” she says quietly, “for so many things,” 

“We are,” Christen agrees, “I thank God for you every day I wake up,” 

Tobin smiles at her, “So do I,” leaning her head towards her and puckering her lips. They give each other a lingering kiss. 

“I’m not gonna be able to move for a bit,” Tobin admits, “not after that,” 

“Honey, it’s fine,” Christen starts.

“Why don’t you crawl up over here,” Tobin suggests, wiggling her eyebrows at her, “I know I can help you out,” 

“I love you so much,” Christen says as positions herself, legs spread over Tobin’s face, moaning with Tobin’s first swipe with her tongue through her center. 

Christen is zipping up her suitcase when Tobin comes up from behind, hugging her and resting her chin on her shoulder. “I think I’m ready to face it all again,” she declares, “this was just what I needed,” 

Christen turns her head to face her, “A few days to unplug, have plenty of sex and eat and relax?” she asks with a smile spreading across her face. 

“A few days with just you,” Tobin replies, “I mean, the unplugging and the sex and the food and the relaxing were great too,” she chuckles. 

“Well, I think I am too,” Christen nods firmly, “time to focus on the Royals and find a way to crush the Thorns,” 

Tobin laughs, “Oh, honey, I love you, but I think you’ll be looking for long time for that," Christen breaks free of Tobin’s embrace, “You wanna bet on that?” she looks at her darkly. 

“Sure,” Tobin chuckles, “whaddya wanna bet?” 

Christen considers it for a moment, “Well, we won’t be playing in the match on the nineteenth, so I guess we’ll have to wait for the one in September in Utah.” 

“That’s a long time for you to be thinking of how to beat us,” Tobin quips with a satisfied smirk on her face, 

Christen narrows her eyes at her, “Loser is the sex slave for the weekend,” she declares. 

Tobin nods, her lower lip jutting out as she considers, “Okay,” she says, “but you better update your sex playlist,” she says, backing away from her, “I intend to be loud with what want you to do to me,” she laughs and trots out of the room, Christen hot on her heels, capturing her and tickling her. 

“I think it’s the other way around, Heath!” she says and her hands find Tobin’s tickle spots. 

“Stop!” Tobin whines amidst her laughter, “I don’t want your neighbors getting mad at you because I’m screaming!” 

Christen’s flight left twenty minutes ago and Tobin is now at her own gate waiting for hers to board. She smiles as she looks at the photos Christen sent her. The one of herself lounging on the couch with a drink in hand looking out at the ocean just speaks to her. She’s ready to get back into the grind. To face all of the interviews, repeating herself endlessly until they start preparing for the Olympics. She’s ready to get back home to Portland. She’s missed it. She’s missed the Thorns. She’s ready to accept that she’s a two time World Cup Champion and she deserves the accolades bestowed upon her. She’s ready to put in the hard work and get back into the groove of being a professional athlete, a dream she’s had for along time and still can’t believe she’s actually doing. 

She looks at photo for a few minutes, grinning to herself and then uploads it on Instagram. Her caption is simple. 

re-fresh. 

XXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Tobin's post on IG just sort of triggered this story. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> PS- still working on the new story- maybe it'll be done in a couple of weeks.


End file.
